


【礼尊】晨间日常

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Suoh Mikoto, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】晨间日常

清晨周防听到外面的叽叽喳喳的鸟叫声就醒了，大概是很少醒这么早，仍然一副很困的表情，猫一样做了个欠伸依然只是翻了个身寻找着最舒服的姿势。昨晚激烈情事过后的痕迹有些明显，下身黏糊糊的。  
想下床去冲个凉但是又懒得动，宗像的手臂轻轻伸过来搭在腰间，稍微抬眼看了看宗像，后者仍然闭着眼睛呼吸缓慢而均匀，长长的眼睫微微颤动投下小小的阴影。真少见，他竟然会比自己醒得晚。  
“宗像……？”  
稍微叫了他一声，宗像下意识收紧手臂只是发出轻微的鼻音并未醒来。  
想起昨晚宗像在自己身上肆虐时明亮有神且隐隐带着丝性感魅惑的紫瞳就一阵心动，面对着宗像轻轻地凑了过去在宗像闭着的眼眸处留下蜻蜓点水的吻。  
突然看到宗像身后椅子上叠得整整齐齐的衣服不由得皱了皱眉，昨晚两个人来了兴致脱掉衣服后全都随便乱扔的，宗像什么时候整好的？他是有强迫症吗？衣服杂乱地堆着就睡不着觉的那种？  
视线落到宗像礼司的青蓝色制服上一时来了兴趣，扯过来兴致勃勃地穿上，只穿了那件外套，内衬什么的都没穿，想要系上扣子结果发现胸这里好紧啊。  
方才周防有所动作的时候宗像就已经被吵醒了，只是有些乏累一时也起了贪睡的念头，窸窸窣窣的穿衣声传来让他睁开眼，看到周防穿着自己的衣服还以为是出现了幻觉，起身从背后抱住他才知道原来周防真的在偷穿自己衣服。  
“怎么？阁下有兴致加入我们Scepter 4？”宗像嘴上这么说，手指却滑入领子里揉捏着周防饱满的胸。里面竟然是真空的，啧啧啧。  
“没有。”周防一下子把天聊死了。  
“那是想体验一下男友装吗？”宗像从不会因为对方自带的话题终结者buff被击倒。  
“哼……算是吧。”  
周防难得穿一次自己的制服，往常宗像想让他穿他还异常嫌弃，说什么配色好丑，拜托，这是多么合理的配色啊！不过一想到自己的外套包裹着周防的身体不禁有些兴奋了起来。  
在周防的颈侧留下个吻痕：“只穿外套吗？”  
“不然呢？”  
“你要不要把整套制服都穿上？”  
周防想了想同意了。  
白色衬衣同样在胸部的位置显得略紧，宗像感叹一声：“阁下的胸到底是有多大啊？”  
“不知道。”他又没测量过。  
宗像帮着系扣子然而还是把胸前的纽扣线崩断了：“周防，你的胸……该不会是D cup吧？”  
“嗯……？谁知道。”  
纽扣掉了周防也就索性敞着怀，然后扯过内衬马甲穿在身上：“你们这个……还是三件套啊……”  
“毕竟是制服，三件套比较正规。”  
最后穿上外套，周防尊慢悠悠地整理着衬衫袖口，而宗像帮他整理着衣领部分，打点好后趁机轻啄周防的嘴唇。  
“很不错，简直就像是Scepter 4的一员。”宗像满意地看着男朋友穿着自己的衣服。周防则把桌子上的眼镜拿过来戴上，把本就有些凌乱的额发放下来撇到一边：“这样是不是更像。”  
宗像被他逗笑了：“我在你眼里就是这个样子吗？”  
“差不多吧。”  
他知道宗像的视力很差，然而并不清楚他所戴的眼镜度数，这幅眼镜对周防来说度数可能太高了，透过镜片视野过分清晰反倒让他的头有些晕，眯起眼睛想要适应一下无意中倒在宗像怀里，宗像将他揽抱住低声轻笑：“不要戴度数不合适的眼镜啊，觉得头晕吗？”  
“嗯……”话虽这么说，周防却没有摘下来的意向。  
宗像挑起他的下巴吻了上去，灵巧的舌探入口中仔细舔过齿列和敏感的上颚惹得周防发出轻微的喘息，唇舌仿佛黏着在一起互相纠缠着，分开时扯断一根晶亮的银丝。  
“那我要不要试试穿你的衣服？”  
“随便你。”  
宗像拿起周防的白色T恤穿上，他们两人的体型相似，衣服很合身，只是在周防身上就显得胸部位置有些紧，套上外套后把额发全部都拢到脑后。  
“怎么样，周防，像不像你？”  
“哼……”周防轻笑出声揪着对方的鬓发吻了上去。“一点也不像。”  
互穿对方衣服还真是一种新奇的体验，宗像把人推倒在床上耐心地再把刚刚才给对方系好的腰带解开：“总觉得像是在拆礼物，不过这个礼物的包装未免有些太粗糙了。”  
周防挑眉：“怪我吗？”  
“难道不怪你吗？如果不是因为阁下不知廉耻的胸部肯定能穿得更加正式得体。”  
“又不是我想……”周防撇嘴，顺便瞟了一眼对方的胸前。  
宗像突然笑起来：“我们这样像不像是黑帮头领侵犯淫荡白领上班族？”  
“你说谁淫荡？”  
“难道不是阁下？”  
“哼……”周防抬手环住对方的脖颈。  
宗像低下头舔咬对方的锁骨：“周防，你今天早上意外地坦率又可爱，很少见呢。”  
“哼……”  
“我本想就这样让你穿着做一次，”白皙的手指似触非触地贴着白衬衫包裹的皮肤从腰间滑倒胸前凸起，周防的身体在他的触碰下轻微颤了颤。“可惜我还要去工作，制服不能弄脏。”  
“哼，”周防嗤笑一声。“你的工作难道不就是整天坐办公室里听你的下属汇报？顺便再玩一玩那种麻烦又无聊的拼图。”  
宗像眯起眼睛贴近他的脸：“我可不想被你说三道四，与阁下的无所事事不同，我这可是正规工作，即使在办公室坐一天什么也不做也是有工资拿的，请问你可以吗？”  
“啧……”  
说不过他索性就揪着宗像的鬓发咬了上去，宗像也不恼，愉快地享受着对方近似野蛮的啮咬，一手扣住周防的脑后加深这个吻。  
“下次，下次我绝对会让你穿着做一次。”  
“哼，我期待着。”

fin.


End file.
